<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【冰棠雪梨】飞驰人生 by Vinoro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333192">【冰棠雪梨】飞驰人生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinoro/pseuds/Vinoro'>Vinoro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>THE9 (Band), Youth With You 2 (TV), 青春有你2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinoro/pseuds/Vinoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“人生是，美梦与热望”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>赵小棠/孔雪儿</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【冰棠雪梨】飞驰人生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赵小棠喜欢跳舞，准确地说，她喜欢一个人跳舞。 </p><p>大学的舞蹈室总是熙熙攘攘的，白天被各个学院的体操课霸占，下午放学到晚课间隙就是被舞蹈社团给占去。 </p><p>赵小棠其实没参加过舞蹈社团，硬要说的话只是临到面试那一天放了人家鸽子。好在负责管理社团的王老师年纪轻轻，脾气也好，之后又和她熟络了起来，她就去千求万求，最后求来了一把备用钥匙。 </p><p>她一个人在空旷的舞蹈室里跑跳，练下腰，练侧空翻，练到疲惫、到大口喘气，练到开始觉得自己还活着为止。就好像在一只白鹤，在无边的田野里尽情舞着羽翼，鲜活又快乐。 </p><p>赵小棠本来喜欢一大早去练舞，练着练着就会忘记了自己哪天有早课，然后大汗淋漓在走廊一路狂冲，又悄悄从后门偷溜进教室，摇晃着她舍友胳膊问有没有点名啊。 </p><p>她舍友老问：“赵小棠，你一大早又跑去哪里了？” </p><p>赵小棠就笑笑，没说话。 </p><p>后来她就改成晚上去舞蹈室了，反正晚上没排课，就是得等到舞蹈社团全部人练习结束以后才能过去。那时候经常天都黑下去了，走去舞蹈室的路黑黝黝的有点恐怖。 </p><p>因此虽然赵小棠向来不信神鬼，但第一次见到孔雪儿的时候她就站在原地想，完了，怕不是遭鬼了。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>孔雪儿其实长得并不吓人，长长的棕发，脸小小的尖尖的，是在人群中也引人注目的美人。硬要说是鬼的话那就只能是小倩。 </p><p>赵小棠看过张国荣和王祖贤版的《倩女幽魂》，看完什么都不记得，就记得小倩柔情若水的眼睛，目光幽深幽深的，像是要把人浸没。她对一起看电影的朋友说，我要是宁采臣，肯定也马上爱上她。朋友说，你看宁采臣</p><p>不好吗，张国荣多帅啊，怎么就盯着小倩看。赵小棠摇摇头说，那我也更喜欢小倩，又脆弱又坚强。 </p><p>那天晚上赵小棠依旧奋力跃动着，她喜欢跳动着的自己，这是其他任何时候的自己都比不上的。练完一段一转头，就看见一个跟她差不多年纪的女生在门口犹犹豫豫地站着，也不知道看了多久。 </p><p>赵小棠被吓了一跳，脸上却端着古井无波。 </p><p>还没等她开口，女生就直直走过来，抿嘴笑了笑，好像有些不好意思：“你是舞蹈社的吗？” </p><p>赵小棠摇摇头。 </p><p>女生说：“那我可不可以和你一起练呀？” </p><p>赵小棠有点舍不得自己的天地，但鬼使神差却应了声好。 </p><p>女生眼睛亮了亮，脸上的笑容绽了开来，看起来很高兴。赵小棠却觉得她奇怪，舞蹈室到底算是公共空间，赵小棠答不答应其实根本不重要，但是对面的女孩就是笑得欢欣，好似得到了什么宝贵的允诺。 </p><p>女孩用那种雀跃的声音说：“我叫孔雪儿。” </p><p>“赵小棠。”她说。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>直到第二天赵小棠依旧在舞蹈室见到孔雪儿，她才确信昨天不是因为疲惫而做出一场虚幻的梦。 </p><p>休息间隙她给朋友发了条信息，说：“我遇见聂小倩了。” </p><p>她那无所事事的朋友估计在床上躺着玩手机，秒回道：“赵小棠你终于疯了。” </p><p>她笑了笑，回了一句“滚”。 </p><p>舞蹈室很大，两边墙壁上都有巨大的镜子，她和孔雪儿一人占了一边。 </p><p>孔雪儿跳舞是很好看的，赵小棠总是忍不住偷瞄。休息时也看，练完一段时也总忍不住目光飘向对面去。孔雪儿的舞和她的是不太一样的。孔雪儿长得好看，身材也好，跳起舞来很有力，不拖泥带水，凸显出来的也全是她好看的地方，赏心悦目。而别人总是说赵小棠跳的舞是行云流水、顺势而为的，就像飘飘欲仙，都不带一点人间烟火气。 </p><p>太难接近，别人这么评价。之前赵小棠觉得是她们不懂，但看完孔雪儿的舞，她又觉得可能别人说得也没大错。 </p><p>赵小棠边跳边想，又觉得这样遮遮掩掩去偷看别人跳舞，还评头论足并不是什么正派行为。她不知道孔雪儿有没有发现，也不知道孔雪儿有没有和她一样有偷偷看过来过。 </p><p>后来她就知道了。看她停了下来，孔雪儿跑过来说：“小棠你跳得真好。” </p><p>赵小棠看对面的人巧笑嫣兮，又听见这么熟稔的称呼，一时之间有些愣怔。 </p><p>她俩并排坐下来一起休息，孔雪儿问她：“你是不是从小就开始学跳舞了呀？” </p><p>赵小棠灌了一口水，点了点头说：“八岁。” </p><p>孔雪儿说：“为什么不去舞蹈学校呀？” </p><p>赵小棠摇摇头，只说：“没办法。” </p><p>孔雪儿也没再接着问，人生不如意十有八九，这只不过是桩桩件件不如意之一罢了，她们都知道。 </p><p>赵小棠其实不算话很多的人，孔雪儿也很难说上自来熟，经常她俩相对都默默无言，好在也不算特别尴尬。 </p><p>孔雪儿就这样凭空闯进了赵小棠自己划下的领地里，让她竖起羽毛面无表情地警戒着，但奇怪的是孔雪儿的存在也不会让她讨厌。就好像她真的是聂小倩似的，让赵小棠本能里警惕着，却还是情不自禁被吸引。 </p><p>夜幕就像一只鬼丢上来的灰披风，罩在屋子外面，只剩舞蹈室内灯火明亮。两个女孩各有心事地各据一地，像是假装互不相干的陌生人，却又在偌大的室内偷偷互相打量。 </p><p>后来孔雪儿跟赵小棠说，一开始赵小棠总是臭着脸，她其实是有点怕她的，直到有一天她看见赵小棠大笑起来，眼睛微眯，鼻子皱在一起，特别可爱。 </p><p>赵小棠第一次被别人形容可爱，觉着新鲜得很，又有些不好意思。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她们熟络起来却也很快，不再像两只占领各自领地的兽。有时候赵小棠去那边给孔雪儿分享零食，有时候孔雪儿过来教赵小棠跳女团舞，一个动作一个动作帮她抠。这个时候孔雪儿的头发总是垂过来，带过一阵香味，让赵小棠有时手痒想摸一摸。 </p><p>一定很蓬松很软，她想。 </p><p>她们也开始天马行空地聊天，聊她们的人生规划，聊未竟的梦。 </p><p>赵小棠学校虽然并不是舞蹈学校，舞蹈社团却在市里都有名，每年也会借这个名头办一轮舞蹈大赛。孔雪儿说她去年想参加却因为腰伤没能去成，今年说什么也要去。 </p><p>赵小棠说，那你加油。 </p><p>孔雪儿却像想到什么似的眼睛迅速亮了起来。她说：“赵小棠，你跟我一起参加吧。我们一起排个节目。” </p><p>赵小棠往后缩了缩：“我俩跳的舞都根本不一样，这么乱来，你不是冲着拿奖去的吗？” </p><p>孔雪儿歪着头看她：“我们的风格不一样不代表我们不能成一个完整的舞台呀。你怕什么？” </p><p>赵小棠摇摇头：“你去吧。我只喜欢一个人跳舞。” </p><p>孔雪儿觉得好笑：“那你在我面前不也跳了。” </p><p>赵小棠补充道：“那就还有在你面前。” </p><p>孔雪儿上前拉了下赵小棠的手。 </p><p>她说：“小棠，你真的很好，不要不自信呀。” </p><p>她的手冰冰凉的，就像她的名字一样，触得赵小棠一时之间忘记了想要反驳什么，只开始胡思乱想。想或许孔雪儿才是那个看着软弱却倔强的宁采臣，而她才是看似坚强却脆弱的聂小倩。 </p><p>赵小棠望了孔雪儿半晌，忍不住低低应了一句好。 </p><p>孔雪儿虚虚地搂了她一下，拍了拍她的肩。 </p><p>可她们谁都不是宁采臣，也谁都不是聂小倩。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>秋意愈浓时赵小棠和孔雪儿见面的时间也愈发多起来，好似有了个参赛的名头，就可以永无止境地去努力。即便如此，她俩也只在舞蹈室，只在晚上见面。赵小棠开玩笑说这好像深夜幽会啊，孔雪儿抿嘴笑着不置可否。 </p><p>赵小棠朋友抱怨说最近赵小棠都不和她们一起出门，舍友也委婉地提醒赵小棠回宿舍的时间有点晚了，赵小棠只说知道了下次会小声点，转头又回朋友信息说路上花的时间太长，没空。 </p><p>朋友发信息道：“你不是有个小电驴还是小摩托，骑着它过来呀。” </p><p>赵小棠皱了皱眉，回道：“没有，什么电驴不电驴的，我放哪儿去？” </p><p>她算了算时间，收了手机，准备往舞蹈室去。孔雪儿没有舞蹈室的钥匙，她怕她会早到等太久。 </p><p>这时她舍友问她：“你最近是不是在准备那个舞蹈比赛啊？” </p><p>赵小棠笑了笑，算是默认了。 </p><p>舍友却好似有了兴趣，凑上来问：“你回舞蹈社团了？” </p><p>赵小棠皱了皱眉，心想这两件事有什么关系，嘴上还是回了句“没有啊，什么回不回的。” </p><p>舍友说：“怎么不回去啊？去年你因为腰伤没能参加，王老师都惋惜了好久。” </p><p>赵小棠觉得有些莫名，又实在赶时间，边往外走边说：“我又不是舞蹈社团的人，惋惜什么呀。” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她到了舞蹈室，不意外地发现孔雪儿已经等在那里了。孔雪儿看起来似乎很高兴，拉着赵小棠的手晃。 </p><p>她想起前几天孔雪儿跟她说今天哪里哪里有集市，想和她休息一天出去逛逛。 </p><p>赵小棠觉着好笑，问她准备怎么走。 </p><p>孔雪儿仰起脸，有些得意洋洋地说：“你猜。” </p><p>赵小棠说：“你有摩托车。” </p><p>孔雪儿得意的架势都还没摆好，又蔫了下去：“你怎么又知道？” </p><p>赵小棠笑笑，没告诉她是有几次晚上回去的时候看见她骑着摩托车走了。 </p><p>她揽了一下孔雪儿的肩，又觉得不合适，就把手放下。又欲盖弥彰地补一句：“走吧。” </p><p>孔雪儿说：“你来还是我来？” </p><p>赵小棠颇有自信：“我来。” </p><p>赵小棠把摩托车从车棚推了出来，等孔雪儿上了车以后她才回过头说：“不过我其实没有摩托车驾照。” </p><p>孔雪儿被吓到：“什么呀？” </p><p>话还没说完，赵小棠就踩了油门，让孔雪儿的惊叫散在了风里。 </p><p>赵小棠喜欢驰骋自由的感觉，小时候骑个自行车上下学就觉得被迎面而来的风吹进了自己的世界，长大了也瞒着父母偷偷跑去跟朋友学着开摩托车。 </p><p>可惜她没有给自己买一辆摩托车，就像她的自行车被报废在了自家仓库里。 </p><p>是啊，她为什么不买一辆自己的摩托车呢？ </p><p>她想了想，没有想明白。孔雪儿两手环着她的腰，趴在她肩上，却轻若无物。说来奇怪，风明明是向后鼓动的，她却鼻间却若有若无地绕着孔雪儿身上惯有的香气，让她无暇去思考太多。 </p><p>她们两个在街道上飞驰着，经过热闹的学校后街，经过幽深的小巷，经过石板路，经过拱桥，那晚的月色很轻柔，像水一般洒在她们身上。久违的狂奔让赵小棠的心脏拼命鼓动，带着些不知所谓的情绪，让她的快乐肆意生长起来。 </p><p>她们按着孔雪儿指的路左拐右拐，这才最终到达了集市。说是集市，其实是街道两边放着推车展示商品，卖的也只是一些手工品。孔雪儿说这样的集市一个月才有一次，参加的都是些自己做手工的个人工作室。 </p><p>赵小棠一眼就看中一款星星耳骨夹，金光闪闪的，张扬得好看。孔雪儿倒是犹豫了很久，看完这一摊又挽着赵小棠的手回上一摊再看看。最后赵小棠偷偷给孔雪儿挑了一个发夹，细细的夹子上缀着银色的雪花，质感被打磨得很好，让赵小棠第一眼看见就想起了孔雪儿。 </p><p>她们逛出了集市，孔雪儿带着赵小棠去吃麻小。一向注重身材管理的孔雪儿吃得很开心，赵小棠却被辣得满脸通红，只能不断找水喝，把孔雪儿逗得大笑。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好容易吃完了，两人散步到河边，找了个椅子坐着。赵小棠被微风吹得舒服，明明没有喝酒，却被熏得晕乎乎。她拿出刚刚买的发夹，转身别在了孔雪儿的头发上。 </p><p>她的头发真的是蓬蓬松松，软乎乎的。赵小棠想着。 </p><p>孔雪儿脸上的笑意染上了些许惊讶，她从包里拿出了一件东西，小心翼翼地别在了赵小棠的衣服上。 </p><p>借着路灯，赵小棠看清了，那是一只鹤的剪影，在灯下映出金属的冷冽的流光。那只鹤展着翅膀，就像马上要飞起来，飞到触不可及的远方，再也不回来。 </p><p>赵小棠愣怔起来，孔雪儿的礼物像是直直地到了她的心上，让她想哭，又想笑。 </p><p>她于是握住了孔雪儿的手，将头枕在她的肩上，就像把全身全心都放在了她身上那样，而孔雪儿回手笼住了她。 </p><p>她们望着眼前的静谧，河水弯弯，流过了此刻的她们，好像要奔向她们不可知的未来，又不知会流过哪些人的人生，最终投入流淌着奶与蜜之地去。 </p><p>她们就这样坐着、坐着，不知日月。最终，赵小棠听见孔雪儿叹了口气。 </p><p>赵小棠是鲜少看见孔雪儿叹气的，她会沮丧、会失望、会难过，但似乎就是不会叹气，不愿将那一口气吐出来，好像那样就输了似的。 </p><p>但她现在叹了口气，她说：“走吧，我们回去。” </p><p>赵小棠便答道：“好。” </p><p>这回是由孔雪儿来开车了，赵小棠搂住她，就好像搂住了柔软和轻盈，她的嘴唇轻轻蹭过孔雪儿的脖颈，像是一瞬间带来了什么，又像是带走了什么。她们在半夜疾走着，引擎的轰鸣声响起，肆意打破了原本规整而悄无声息的大街小巷。赵小棠被感染得有些热血沸腾，她大喊着对孔雪儿说：“我想唱歌！” </p><p>风与引擎一起轰鸣着，孔雪儿也大声问：“什么？！” </p><p>赵小棠更大声了点：“我要唱歌！！” </p><p>她也不等孔雪儿回答，就开始唱，唱几年前她在父母车里的CD总听见的那首歌。 </p><p> </p><p>我听见海浪的声音 </p><p> </p><p>站在城市的最中央 </p><p> </p><p>我想起眼泪的决心 </p><p> </p><p>你说愿意的那天起 </p><p> </p><p>后来怎么消失去 </p><p> </p><p>再也没有任何音讯 </p><p> </p><p>孔雪儿大叫道：“什么呀，你真是奇怪！” </p><p>赵小棠开始大笑，边笑边吼道：“你也来呀！” </p><p>孔雪儿也笑，笑着笑着，就跟着赵小棠一起合起声来，声音越来越大，像是拼尽全力。 </p><p> </p><p>我是怎么能让你死心离去 </p><p> </p><p>卷起海浪的声音 </p><p> </p><p>刺穿我发烫的身体 </p><p> </p><p>像一个刺青永远抹不去 </p><p> </p><p>两个人伴随着呼啸而过的风，就这么高声唱着，将所有情绪都宣泄在了歌里。 </p><p>所有的咒骂声都在疾风中被她们远远抛在后面，似乎无关她们是谁，也无关她们的失意，她们的桎梏，无关流言蜚语，好似只要继续往前，就是她们闪闪发光的未来。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她们的飞驰人生。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>